With the development of electronic technology, there are various electronic devices on the market, and currently many electronic devices support stylus operation, such as touchscreen mobile phones, the application of touchscreen mobile phones is more and more diverse, but currently most touchscreen mobile phones cannot authenticate the stylus and commonly support the operation of any stylus, which thus causes safety hazard in mobile phones.